


Perfect

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actual Human-Dog Smut, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gratuitous use of the word "fuck", Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Hyunjin Gets Fucked by an Actual Literal Dog, Interspecies Kissing, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Multi, Praise Kink, Situational Humiliation, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeur Bang Chan, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Hyunjin was, to say the least, startled when he first stumbled across the forum.I cannot stress this enough, READ THE TAGS PLEASE





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for all of this.
> 
> Warning: I cannot be any clearer about this, this fic is centered around Hyunjin getting fucked by a real, actual canine dog. This isn’t a hybrid or werewolf thing, I’m talking about a literal (fictional) dog dick going in Hyunjin’s ass. IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING, PLEASE TURN BACK.
> 
> There is some sexual interaction between Chan and Hyunjin, but the primary focus of the explicit scene is on a a REAL DOG FUCKING HYUNJIN. Chan is just facilitating.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I obviously do NOT support bestiality outside of fiction; bestiality is widely accepted to be animal abuse. Please do not misinterpret this work as me condoning the actions depicted here. As an author, this is me attempting to explore the process through which someone might get into an extremely taboo and messed up kink. 
> 
> Next, the characters in this work of fanfiction are based on real individuals, this is not meant to reflect back on the real Hwang Hyunjin or Bang Chan. I've obviously taken great liberty with their characterization.
> 
> If you're still here, welcome, I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I was requested to add the rape/non-con warning to reflect that the dog in this fic cannot consent.

Hyunjin was, to say the least, startled when he first stumbled across the forum.

 

 

He can have a sort of morbid curiosity about things, so it isn’t too much of a surprise that he eventually wound up on the site, reading through every single thread despite the uneasiness in his stomach. He knew, logically, that there were kinks for everything imaginable and people will naturally, then, make porn for just about anything. He really shouldn’t be surprised to find a forum for “zoophiles”. Even if it makes him a bit sick to think about, it really isn’t _that_ crazy of an idea. Like, animals have dicks, too, and someone somewhere has to want to get fucked by them.

 

 

It should have ended after his first visit, but of course it didn’t. Part of him was still curious about just how so many people could possibly get off to the idea of getting fucked, or watching someone else get fucked, by an animal. Of course, the other part, a meaner part, wanted to mess around a bit with the perverts on the site. That’s how he ended up setting up an account, PrinceJinnie, to start trolling.

 

 

Hyunjin has a lot of experience being an internet troll; it’s a good way for him to satisfy his bitchier tendencies without any of the social repercussions of acting out in real life. He knows how to not be too obvious, finding it much more fun for everyone else to think that he was one of them when he’d secretly be laughing his ass off and sending screenshots of their posts or private messages to his friends’ group chat. Felix thought the whole thing was hilarious, always understanding Hyunjin and his humor best. Jisung always responded with something to demonstrate his horror and disgust, but joked about it easily, anyway. Seungmin and Jeongin were decidedly less amused, but still got some fun out of teasing Hyunjin for spending any time on the site, even as a joke.

 

 

The truth is, Hyunjin knows he has a bit of an addictive personality, so he’s not surprised when he starts spending more time on the forum than any other site. It’s hilarious, knowing he’s getting all these creepy perverts hard by talking about how much he’d _love_ to be a slutty little bitch for a big dog like the dumb needy puppy he is. It was easy enough to take notes from some of the “receivers” on the site, mimicking the way their posts sound, the words they’d use. It worked like a charm and his inbox was almost always blowing up with thirsty creeps. Of course, he couldn’t be satisfied with just that, so he started editing some of his nudes to crop out or cover his face to post. The fuckers went wild, and Hyunjin is nothing if not an exhibitionist slut with a praise kink a mile wide so the validation was absolutely great for his ego.

 

 

Of course, he doesn’t tell his friends when things start escalating to that level. He knows what he’s doing is just a game, but he wouldn’t want them to start getting the wrong idea. It’s not like he’d ever actually let himself get fucked by a dog or any one of the other animals the perverts like to post about. It’s just really entertaining for him that he’s got all these gross fuckers thinking that they’re talking to some cute twink who wants to get fucked by animals just as much as they want to see him get fucked by them. He’s not sure why, but it’s just really fun to mess with them.

 

 

Sometimes it had its downsides, though. Like when some guy sent him about twenty pictures of his horse’s ungodly disgusting cock and a detailed scenario in which Hyunjin takes the whole thing until it’s distending his stomach and his “cute little hole is absolutely ruined for any other stud”. Hyunjin had promptly blocked the person’s account and spent the next hour trying to calm the insistent nausea rolling in his belly. He tried not to think about it after that, but it was probably one of the most disturbing and ridiculous messages he’d ever received, in any context, and he was able to laugh about it later. He even told Felix and Jisung one day while they were hanging out, carefully leaving out the detail that the message was a response to one of his favorite nudes and the poorly thought-out caption, “just wanna be ruined ☹”. They’d all had a good laugh about how fucked up some people were in the head.

 

 

For the most part, though, Hyunjin didn’t think much of the replies to his posts or messages he’d receive. They were all more or less the same; some variation of “would love to see that cute little ass getting pounded by a big doggy cock,” or “cute little pup would be so pretty crying on a big, fat knot.” He’d reply something meaningless, just to egg them on and keep the illusion going, but he was mostly just… collecting messages. He doesn’t get much out of actually interacting with the perverts, but he likes knowing how much he’s riling them up, getting satisfaction from watching the number of notifications he comes home to everyday gradually increase. So, he’s an attention whore, not like that’s anything new.

 

 

That all changes though when he comes home to one message in particular. It’s from a fucking moderator and Hyunjin can’t help the disappointment curling in his stomach, certain he’s been found out and that he’s about to get banned from the site that’s been his primary source of entertainment for the last month.

 

 

He recognizes the username, CB97, has seen a handful of the guy’s posts. He remembers seeing a picture of the man’s fucking massive dog, some sort of shaggy black mutt, and thinking the guy was insane if he thought anyone, even one of the particularly desperate creeps on the forum, would actually willingly let that monster fuck them. Besides that, he doesn’t know much about him, despite his near obsessive trolling of the forum. Just that he obviously has some sort of fetish about wanting to see his pet fuck a human; it’s not that crazy considering how freaky some of the people on the forum can get.

 

 

He’s more nervous than he should be about opening the message, deciding to go through the thirty-something others first. He doesn’t reply to all of them, he never does. Some of the dumbasses still think they’ll get him begging for their cock – or the cock of their animal of preference – by sending nothing but a random “hey”. What guy still thinks that does anything?

 

 

By the time he exhausts his distractions, he’s calmed down a bit. If he was getting banned from the forum, he probably wouldn’t get a warning and, if he did, it’d be coming from the head moderator, right?

 

 

oOo

 

 

Hyunjin is a fucking idiot. An idiot with absolutely non-existent self-preservation instincts. He’s pretty sure the best case scenario will see his body chopped into tiny pieces and made into “Aries’s” dinner. God, he’s so fucking stupid.

 

 

He can’t even explain why he’s at the train station a town over right now, except that he’s a fucking moron. There’s no other reason why he’d agree to meet Chan, CB97, at his home of all places; why he’d agree to come, knowing full well that the plan is to let the man’s monster of a dog fuck him. That is, if Chan isn’t actually a serial killer or a sexual predator or something. It’d really be just _perfect_ , just his luck, if he didn’t even have a dog and was just using random pictures to catfish stupid little perverts, like Hyunjin, apparently, to lure them in so he could murder them horrifically.

 

 

 _Fuck_ , he’s an idiot.

 

 

He could have never imagined when he got his first message from Chan, about three months ago, now, that he’d ever be anywhere near a situation like this. It’s so fucking stupid; he would say he doesn’t know why he’s doing this, but it’d be a lie. Somewhere along the line, the guy just got under his skin. He just knows how to get to Hyunjin, how to exploit the submissive tendencies he usually thought he hid pretty well. It definitely didn’t help when they’d built up some trust and exchanged snapchats because Chan, or the guy he’s using to catfish Hyunjin’s stupid ass, is hot as fuck.

 

 

He’s been driving Hyunjin absolutely insane.

 

 

Their conversations had started out as normal as sexting through messages on a bestiality forum could be. He’d just gone along with it, at first, to keep up appearances, still worried that CB97 was onto him. He couldn’t lie, though, the man was _really_ good with words and Hyunjin always left their chats either aching in his shorts or with cum drying on his belly when he couldn’t help but touch himself. That was fine because it was a number of exchanges before Chan even brought up his beast of a dog and, by that point, he’d almost lured Hyunjin into thinking that he’d imagined his previous posts. At the kinkiest, he seemed to just be your run of the mill dom, which Hyunjin could totally work with. And he wanted to.

 

 

By the time Chan started bringing Aries into their regular sexting routine, Hyunjin could almost get himself to ignore it. Sure, seeing the words, “I’d do anything to see a dumb little slut like you drooling as Aries breeds your tight hole,” flagged his erection just like nearly anything else he read on the forum at first. He’d keep up the conversation, worried Chan would think it’s weird, based on the bullshit he posts, if he signaled that he was turned off by the thought. But it wasn’t long before Hyunjin could just let himself get swept along with Chan’s fantasy. Sometimes, he just wouldn’t pay too much attention to the exact words Chan was sending him and he’d even pretend Aries was another person, if the other man was being particularly insistent. Eventually, his boner stopped losing momentum when Chan would bring it up and he tried not to think about it beyond reassuring himself that it was Chan that he thought was hot, not his dog.

 

 

He still has no fucking idea how it happened, but Chan slowly started to get him to see the appeal in… dog fucking.

 

 

It really wasn’t that much different than any other kink centered on humiliation, just more extreme. A lot more extreme. And the taboo factor can’t be ignored, either. At first, he just entertained the thought in theory, but… God, he’s fucking disgusting.

 

 

There was an undeniable part of him that found the embarrassment of Chan seeming to have little interest in fucking him himself hot as hell. None of his previous partners had ever realized that he likes being degraded during sex, but Chan seemed to catch on right away and ran with it, took it so far as to talk freely about how Hyunjin was only good enough to get fucked by his dog.

 

 

It’s not that hard to understand that he’d get a bit caught up in their conversations, right? No matter what he’d message Chan, it was all hypothetical, part of their game. So what if his dick started to twitch whenever Chan told him, in detail, how pathetic he’d look getting destroyed by Aries? It was all imagination; he didn’t _actually_ want to get fucked by a dog. He has a line of guys wanting to get into his pants a mile long, he’s not some desperate dungeon troll like some of the creeps on the forum. He can do better than a fucking dog, okay?

 

 

If he likes the way Chan feeds into his humiliation kink, that’s no one’s business. It was purely something that’d only ever do anything for him in theory. Of course, that used to be the case until things changed… hence what he’s doing here now.

 

 

Their conversations did nothing but amp up Hyunjin’s curiosity. He started reading through the forum with a different energy, reading through countless “beginner’s guide” threads and exploring the porn section properly for the first time.

 

 

It took him three tries to get through his first video.

 

 

It was a younger man and a large black lab that he thought might look like, hypothetically, him and Aries. It started out… gross, for lack of a better term. He was a bit baffled by how into it the guy seemed because it just looked like slobber and snot were getting all over him. Hyunjin was pretty sure that’d distract from whatever pleasure the man got from the dog licking at his body, but maybe he was wrong?

 

 

He’d never tried it after all.

 

 

He was pretty okay until it got to the part where the dog actually started… fucking him. Fucking doesn’t even seem like a crude enough word for what the dog was doing. He seemed mild mannered up until the moment that his ugly, red dick entered the guy’s ass and then-

 

 

It’s an animal, of course it wasn’t going to make sweet, tender love to the man on his knees. Hyunjin knows that, logically, but it’s still just so startling. It doesn’t even look natural, how fast the dog’s hips are moving. He keeps stopping the video, feeling overwhelmed, and he’s just watching it happen.

 

 

He can’t even imagine what it’d feel like to get fucked like that, just letting a fucking animal take its pleasure from his body like he’s barely worth the warmth of his hole.

 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

When he got over that initial shock, he watched the man getting fucked with rapt attention, trying to tell himself it was just a morbid fascination even as his dick twitched and throbbed in his sweatpants. It was brutal until the very end, the dog not letting up for a second until… he did.

 

 

It took a long time for it to click in Hyunjin’s mind, why the dog wasn’t pulling out of the man, but had stopped fucking him.

 

 

The knot.

 

 

He’d read about it, knew it was a thing, but-

 

 

To see it in action…

 

 

Hyunjin knew he was fucked.

 

 

As soon as the video ended, he ripped off his sweats like a man possessed. It took him less than ten strokes to spill onto his t-shirt-clad belly, but a lot longer to process the deep-seated shame coiling under his skin.

 

 

It didn’t stop him from playing the video, again, a few hours later, this time while he fucked himself open on his favorite toy. His wrist cramped as he tried to match even half of the dog’s speed and it broke his brain a little bit.

 

 

He was fucked.

 

 

That video… it changed Hyunjin. As did the many others that followed it.

 

 

He simultaneously became more engaged with his conversations with Chan and more withdrawn from the role he’d given himself on the forum. It just didn’t feel right anymore.

 

 

It’d be pretty hypocritical of him to keep making fun of others for something he was also… taking an interest in. He also didn’t really like the thought of making genuine posts either. He kept reading through threads, but he and Chan moved their communications off the site and he gradually stopped visiting.

 

 

It was fucked up, how turned on he got talking to some guy he’d never met before. How hard he’d get just from reading words on a screen. How fast he’d obey when Chan would request he ride his toys while they chatted. How eagerly he’d send him pictures…

 

 

He was fucked.

 

 

Their conversations, his toys… they were good, but it just wasn’t _enough_.

 

 

As wrong and gross and fucked up as he knew it was…

 

 

He wanted the real thing.

 

 

So, yeah, when Chan brought up the fact that they could maybe meet if Hyunjin was interested, he’d agreed.

 

 

He’d regretted it, kind of. On one hand, he’d spent the entire week leading up to this meeting freaking the fuck out. On the other, he’d fucked himself open every night to the thought of actually getting to experience what he’d seen in all those videos, what he and Chan had talked about in all those conversations.

 

 

So, he got on the train.

 

 

It’s his fault for getting involved in the stupid forum to begin with, for making all those idiotic posts that he thought were funny at the time. Nothing seems very funny when he’s waiting to get picked up by a virtual stranger to get fucked by his pet, the same stranger that’s given him an ungodly number of orgasms centered on just this exact scenario. A stranger that could easily lock him up in his basement or peel his skin off or blackmail him with the countless incriminating texts and pictures he’d sent or whatever other nightmare scenario Hyunjin’s mind couldn’t even begin to come up with.

 

 

God, he’s fucked.

 

 

“Hyunjin?” Oh, fuck, why is he doing this?

 

 

“Hey! Chan?” So, the older man definitely hadn’t been catfishing him, at least. He was just as gorgeous in person as he was in his pictures. A bit shorter than expected, but he carried himself with this mesmerizing air of confidence as he strode towards the spot Hyunjin was awkwardly standing in; it really didn’t even feel like he was taller standing in his presence like this. Despite how casual this seemed right now, despite the charming smile on the older man’s face, Chan just had this authoritative aura about him. It was hard to explain, but it was certainly making Hyunjin feel… something.

 

 

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Chan’s smile and bright eyes probably should seem innocent, but Hyunjin caught the way his gaze flicked up and down his body, appraising him.

 

 

 _For Aries_ , his brain helpfully reminded him. Chan just wants to see him get degraded and fucked by his dog. God, this was such a huge fucking mistake.

 

 

That doesn’t stop him, for some unknown reason, from getting into Chan’s nice car and carrying on a casual conversation like he isn’t internally freaking out about the whole situation, how fucked up and disgusting what they’re about to do is.

 

 

Chan’s home is small, but he has a decently sized yard; the place is well-kept, in a nice neighborhood. There are kids riding their bikes down the street and one of the neighbors is mowing his lawn in short shorts and a white tank top despite being much too old for the outfit. It’s not like Hyunjin’s family’s place in the city, but it still feels normal, even safe. It definitely doesn’t have alarm bells going off or anything. It also definitely doesn’t feel like the kind of place you might imagine someone with a bestiality kink living, but Hyunjin’s not really sure what he was expecting.

 

 

At least he’s not really worrying about Chan murdering him horrifically after taking in the environment… so there’s that.

 

 

The older man is telling him about how he’s been making an effort to landscape this spring, apologizing that the project isn’t done yet, but Hyunjin’s still impressed with how obviously cared for the property is, finding the thought of Chan gardening and taking care of his home oddly charming. Everything about the place screams domestic and normal, Hyunjin could seriously almost forget why he’s here.

 

 

He could almost forget, but then Chan is opening his front door and Hyunjin gets his first glance at Aries.

 

 

The dog is massive, but Hyunjin already knew that. It’s still a bit of a shock to see him jump up and put his front paws on Chan’s shoulders. He didn’t get a good look, but he swears the animal was taller than his owner like that. He feels a shudder run through his body as Chan firmly reprimands Aries, pushing him back into the house. It takes him a second to ground himself and follow the older man in, keeping his eyes locked on the shaggy black creature panting just within the door. Chan is holding him back, which is good because Hyunjin genuinely doesn’t know how he’d handle the massive dog jumping at him.

 

 

“He can get a little excited, sorry!” Chan did look genuinely apologetic, shooting a sympathetic smile Hyunjin’s way. The older man’s arm muscles are flexing, veins popping out, as he strains to keep the dog still. Hyunjin’s trying to keep his face calm, but he’s definitely feeling very overwhelmed all of a sudden, his previous sense of security quickly being shattered.

 

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels something knock against his leg, his body falling back against the door in alarm. Chan’s laughter reaches his ears, but it takes him a second to realize why.

 

 

There’s a second dog, but this one’s no bigger than his own, Kkami, circling around Hyunjin’s feet, oblivious to how badly it’d startled him.

 

 

“That’s Berry,” Chan grinned, “you definitely don’t need to be worried about Berry.”

 

 

Hyunjin flattened a palm across his chest as if it’d be able to slow his racing heart. He focused on taking deep breaths. He _likes_ dogs. They’ve never put him on edge like this before; he just needs to stop freaking out.

 

 

“Why don’t you come let Aries say hello?” the older man is giving him an encouraging smile, but it doesn’t help Hyunjin feel any less hesitant as he pushes himself to straighten up and inch closer to the creature. He likes dogs, sure, but he’s not used to big dogs, having lived in apartments all his life. His family and their neighbors only ever kept little pets, like Kkami or Berry. He’s at least mildly surprised this beast hasn’t eaten its tiny companion.

 

 

“Um, what kind- what breed did you say he was, again?” He lets Aries sniff at his shaky hand, trying to relax his nerves. The dog’s thick wet tongue lapped eagerly at his sweaty fingers and he shuddered again. It feels so filthy.

 

 

Just like he’d imagined.

 

 

“I don’t know actually, he was a rescue,” Chan is smiling at the mutt adoringly. He seems to deem Aries calm enough because he gradually loosens his grip and doesn’t stop the dog from closing the distance between himself and Hyunjin. His body completely tenses as Aries snuffles excitedly at his hip, entire body rocking with the force of his tail wagging. _He’s just a dog, he’s just happy and excited to meet a new person, calm down Hwang Hyunjin._

 

 

“He was wandering around the neighborhood, no tags or anything. I put up posters, but no one ever claimed him, so I eventually just decided to keep him. I’d already gotten pretty attached by then,” He’s watching Aries circle around Hyunjin’s body with a small pleased smile on his face. Hyunjin’s made himself small unconsciously, hands clutched close to his chest, thighs pressed together, and shoulders hunched forward. He’d pressed his lips together to keep himself silent. He knows, logically, that Aries isn’t going to hurt him; he trusts Chan enough, as stupid as that might be, to not let him. Even considering that, Aries just makes him feel so small and weak. He knows he couldn’t fight the dog off if he had to and he doesn’t exactly know how that thought’s making him feel. Or, if he were more honest, he knows exactly how he feels about it.

 

 

It was the premise of a lot of the scenarios Chan seemed most interested in. He would talk a lot about how strong Aries is, how Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to do anything but take it. Nobody but Hyunjin is supposed to know that his dick would throb at the thought while in the safety of his own room. With Aries right in front of him now, Hyunjin really gets what Chan meant. Fuck.

 

 

“Of course,” Chan continues, looking like he was trying to hide his amusement watching Hyunjin get inspected, “that was when he was still tiny. The vet told me he’d probably be big, but I wasn’t exactly expecting him to get _this_ big.”

 

 

He chuckled as he finally moved forward to pet at Aries’ head, drawing the beast’s attention away from where he’d been sniffing with interest at Hyunjin’s belly. The skin just below his belly button, right where Aries was snuffling at him, is really sensitive and ticklish. That’s the only reason Hyunjin was starting to feel something stirring in his pants. Absolutely the only reason.

 

 

Aries bounds off after Chan when the older man starts walking deeper into the house, Berry close behind, and Hyunjin following after the three of them quietly. Chan lets the dogs into the backyard, their excited barking muffled by the door as he turns back to face Hyunjin with a friendly grin.

 

 

Hyunjin’s nervous, shifting on his feet, but he manages to return the smile, “so, uh, should we, like, talk about how… how this, you know…”

 

 

Chan raises his eyebrows at him, amused. It shouldn’t be attractive, but Hyunjin’s weak.

 

 

“Yeah,” the older man laughs and guides Hyunjin to the couch, “let’s go over the details, again, then we can get you prepped.”

 

 

Hyunjin takes in a shaky breath and nods, taking his space on the couch.

 

 

He wants to do this.

 

 

oOo

 

 

It’s surreal, kneeling in Chan’s cozy living room while the older man, this virtual stranger, fingers him open gently as his dog paces the floor, sock-clad feet thumping rhythmically across the hardwood.

 

 

Chan had taken Berry to a neighbor’s for the night, explaining that the smaller dog got anxious whenever someone came to “play” with Aries.

 

 

Because Hyunjin wasn’t the first.

 

 

He’d known that, and it was weirdly one of the things that made him feel more comfortable around Chan. As attached as he’d grown to the older man, he liked knowing that both Chan and Aries were experienced, that they’d done this before and doing it again with Hyunjin wasn’t anything crazy or spectacular.

 

 

He was the only one out of his element here.

 

 

Chan’s free hand is smoothing along his back, down the sides of his thighs, and he’s being so careful and considerate; it feels really, really nice. Hyunjin’s mind had checked out a while ago, but those kind touches are doing wonders for any residual nerves.

 

 

He’s come to terms with this. It’s happening, and he’d found some peace after making that final decision. It was freeing, in a lot of ways. He was just along for the ride at this point. He trusts Chan, probably way more than he should, but the older man had been nothing but kind to him all day. And… he’s curious. He’s so fucking curious. He needs to know how it feels, as insane as that sounds.

 

 

He’s an idiot.

 

 

He should have never fucked around on the forum. He should have never responded to Chan’s messages. He should have never agreed to meet him.

 

 

He has to come to terms with the fact that things were always going to end up like this eventually. Subconsciously, he’s always wanted this; otherwise, he wouldn’t be here right now with Chan carefully easing his fourth finger inside of him. He had a million opportunities to prevent this, but every decision he made lead up to this very moment.

 

 

He wants to get fucked by a dog.

 

 

He’s officially the kind of person into that shit; to think, just a couple months ago he was laughing his ass off that anyone would actually do something like this… like he’s about to do right now. Fuck.

 

 

What do they say about bullies? They only do it because they’re insecure about themselves or something like that. Hindsight’s twenty-twenty; this really shouldn’t be a surprise.

 

 

Fuck, it’s like every single person he’s ever rejected is just flashing before his eyes, mocking him. All those people who spread nasty rumors about how self-obsessed and conceited he was, what would they think if they could only see pretty, perfect little Hwang Hyunjin on his hands and knees getting ready to get dicked down by some stranger’s dog.

 

 

It’s ridiculous. It’s a ridiculous fucking situation.

 

 

And yet, Hyunjin hasn’t even thought about calling the safeword.

 

 

“Still with me?” Hyunjin moans as Chan removes a couple fingers so he can angle down and rub against his prostate, making a tiny squirt of precum drip onto the floor and effectively drawing Hyunjin’s attention back into the present. He feels a bit bad for zoning out on him when he’s been taking such care to make sure he feels good and is properly stretched.

 

 

They’d been at it for a while by now, his knees already growing sore despite the soft pillow under them, but Hyunjin’s sure he’ll be very appreciative they’d taken their time soon.

 

 

“I’m here, sorry,” he manages to get out as his legs tremble from the building pressure-pleasure in his pelvis, “that feels so good, fuck.”

 

 

Chan just chuckles and Hyunjin feels his full lips press sweetly against the curve of his ass before he’s carefully retracting his fingers and pulling away, “I think you’re ready, if you’re still sure, of course.”

 

 

Hyunjin bites his lip at the weird, empty, open feeling, insides still tingling and sensitive, “yup, very sure.”

 

 

Chan presses another soft kiss into his skin before standing up. Aries seems to know exactly what that means and Hyunjin can’t help tensing a bit as those excited, clattering steps quickly approach him. He feels vulnerable, exposed like this. He supposes that’s kind of the point.

 

 

He turns his head to watch as the big black mutt excitedly circles around Chan who’s petting him softly with his clean hand, shushing him gently to calm him down. He doesn’t stop the dog from padding over to Hyunjin, his tail wagging hard enough to shake his entire body. On his hands and knees, Hyunjin realizes that Aries is literally about as big as he is, and he has to look away before that thought gets too out of control and makes him second guess himself, again.

 

 

That means that he isn’t prepared to feel a thick, _wet_ tongue starting to lap at his ass. His muscles clench in surprise, but Aries is unbothered as he continues to lick all around his exposed lower body, that huge tongue trailing drool from his sit spots to his lower back, his cool nose bumping and dragging across his heated skin. It’s weird and feels gross, Hyunjin’s mind reeling from the odd experience of just letting the dog coat him in his sticky saliva. Chan walks around his body to kneel in front of him, his hands petting gently at Hyunjin’s hair, not unlike how he was just petting Aries to calm him down.

 

 

“He’s so excited for you, baby,” the older man coos softly, letting Hyunjin relax just a fraction before that tongue licked a long, fast stripe up his perineum and over his hole, eliciting an embarrassing noise that he doesn’t think he could name if he tried. His wide eyes met Chan’s, finding his grinning, eager face. The man bent down further to press his lips to Hyunjin’s forehead, affectionately, “he just wants to make sure his pretty little bitch feels good.”

 

 

“Does it feel good?” Hyunjin could only drop his head and squirm, mortified, as the dog continued to work over his body, lapping between his legs at his cock which was still half-hard from Chan’s ministrations earlier. A wave of shame washes over him as he realizes that the gross wet feeling of Aries’s tongue is only filling his erection further. He whimpers and nods shakily. He can feel Aries’s slobber coating his ass and dripping down his thighs and it’s _filthy_. _He’s filthy._

 

 

Chan hums, continuing to card his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, “that’s good, sweetheart; I’m so glad,” his lips are so soft against Hyunjin’s flushed skin. He wishes the older man would kiss him properly, but maybe that’s weird when he’s getting eaten out by his dog.

 

 

The next words are whispered into his skin, so quiet Hyunjin could have easily missed them under the sloppy, wet sounds Aries’s tongue is making, “don’t you think you should thank Aries for being so considerate?”

 

 

Hyunjin’s already blushing down his chest, but his skin seems to grow impossibly hotter. Fuck.

 

 

“Th- thank you, Aries, for- for being so- so considerate.” He wonders if it’s possible to die from embarrassment.

 

 

His body is so hot and overwhelmed from how turned on he is. It’s so fucking dirty and humiliating, but Hyunjin’s hard enough to bend steel as Aries continues to lick at his cock; he almost laughs at the thought that the dog might like the taste of his precum.

 

 

Chan peppers his face with kisses and Hyunjin can feel the smile he’s pressing into his skin, “such a good boy, Jinnie.”

 

 

Hyunjin feels like he might explode, is thankful when Chan calls Aries away from his over-sensitized lower half, only to grow a bit alarmed when the dog eagerly trots around Hyunjin’s body to join Chan by his face. He ducks his head away from the huge creature on instinct, but a firm hand at Aries’s collar stops him, anyway.

 

 

Chan gently encourages Hyunjin’s face back up, soft lips landing once again at his temple. Aries is less than a foot from him, hot, foul-smelling breath brushing onto his face as a drop of saliva lands on his hand, “you’re being so good, Jinnie, but I think you can do better.”

 

 

Hyunjin can only blink up at Chan’s kind eyes, dumbly. He’s past the point of rational thought, everything already too much, frying his brain, but Chan just coos softly, rubbing his thumb into Hyunjin’s jaw, “I want you to keep your mouth open and thank Aries, properly, do you think you can do that for me?”

 

 

The wheels in Hyunjin’s brain are working overtime trying to unpack Chan’s request, what that exactly means. It’s so much easier to just nod and let his jaw fall open. He has to trust Chan, and he does.

 

 

Chan bites back a low noise, leaning in to peck at the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth before pulling away. As he does, he slowly lets Aries close the distance between their faces, holding him back from lunging straight at Hyunjin, but still letting him come closer.

 

 

Realization hits Hyunjin like a train and it takes all his willpower to keep his mouth open like Chan asked, spit pooling behind his teeth uncomfortably and eyes clenching shut in preparation. He’s seen videos like this. It’s all for the experience, no one else has to ever know this happened.

 

 

That thought doesn’t stop a pitiful whimper from slipping out at the first contact of Aries huge tongue with his lips. Chan lets go of his collar at that point and the thick muscle is immediately in Hyunjin’s mouth, lapping across his teeth and gums so fast it makes his head spin.

 

 

There’s drool coating his face almost instantly, dripping down his chin and streaking across his cheeks from rogue laps that missed his parted lips. Aries tastes like dog food and lube, a combination Hyunjin would think he should never experience, but here he is.

 

 

He’s… making out with a dog.

 

 

It’s not really kissing, obviously. Aries is just licking at him while his face remains perfectly still in a petrified grimace. The dog makes up for Hyunjin’s lack of reciprocation with enthusiasm, though, his tongue eagerly searching out every inch of flesh within reach.

 

 

It’s a bit hard to breath around the mutt’s face, at first; his breath smells and tastes so gross and everything’s so wet. Hyunjin eventually figures out how to alternate between breathing through his nose and his mouth, whichever is further from Aries’s snout at the moment. The dog’s presence is overwhelming, though, seeming to eclipse Hyunjin’s own existence. His breathing is at his mercy, his face open for Aries to do as he wished with it… Hyunjin was literally submitting to a fucking dog.

 

 

It’s not… it’s not that _bad_ once Hyunjin gets over the initial shock, physically. It’s _weird_ and it’s disgusting and humiliating and instinctually upsetting, but it doesn’t hurt or anything. It’s really only a mental struggle. And after a few moments, Hyunjin can even hear the deep groans coming from Chan which helps a bit.

 

 

He can’t see the other man, dog spit effectively gluing his eyelashes together for the time being, but he can picture him kneeling next to them, eyes attentive as he palms his cock through his jeans. Maybe he’s even taken it out, thick, veiny hand working over the hardened flesh.

 

 

It probably shouldn’t be that much of a comfort to know that Chan’s getting off to this, but it is. It’s helpful to know that he isn’t being degraded without reason, that there’s a point to this. He wants Chan to enjoy himself, likes the thought of the other man being so affected by Hyunjin and what he’s letting happen to him.

 

 

And, regardless, thinking about Chan is a welcome distraction from the overwhelming, visceral humiliation shattering through Hyunjin’s body.

 

 

Because it is absolutely mortifying, letting a dog’s dirty tongue – the same tongue that was on his asshole only moments before – lick inside his mouth and all over his face. It’s absolutely _filthy_ , and Hyunjin’s leaking precum from it.

 

 

It’s weird, how he can be simultaneously so disgusted and embarrassed by what’s happening, but also painfully turned on.

 

 

“Okay, fuck, Aries,” It’s almost worse after Chan’s pulled the dog away, the air instantly beginning to chill the mess of liquids on his face. His eyes are still clenched shut, but he wants to see Chan, the breathy, deep quality his voice had taken on going straight to Hyunjin’s dick.

 

 

“Oh, fuck,” God, Chan sounds so turned on. He can only imagine how filthy he looks, dog spit and snot coating his face and clumping his fringe, dripping from his still open mouth and chin. He doesn’t think before he closes his jaw and swallows the excess saliva in his mouth, his fried brain only realizing that most of the liquid probably came from Aries after it was already sliding down his throat, “Oh, Jesus Christ, Hyunjin- fuck.”

 

 

He’s thankful for the cool, moist cloth that wipes his upper face clean, recognizing that Chan’s leaving the drool on his chin on purpose. He’s happy to be able to open his eyes and take in the older man’s blown pupils and hooded lids. It fills him with a sense of pride to know that he’s responsible, makes him wonder if he’s doing better than the others before him. Chan tracks the movement of his tongue as he licks his swollen lips, a deep groan escaping him at the sight.

 

 

Hyunjin has literally nothing to lose at this point.

 

 

“You did so fucking well, baby,” he melts a bit when Chan kisses his forehead, again. It’s a nice gesture, given how disgusting his face is still, even after the quick wipe-down, “think you’re ready to let him take you?”

 

 

Hyunjin already feels completely spent, his body shaking lightly from staying on his hands and knees for so long, but his dick is aching between his thighs and he wants it. He wants to get fucked.

 

 

“Yeah,” it’s barely distinguishable from his heavy exhales, but Chan pets through his hair in understanding. He lets the older man move him so he’s resting his upper body on the ottoman in the center of the room, the pillow from before, again, taking up residence under his knees. It’s a relief to have something to rest on, lean against. He hasn’t even done anything, but he’s already feeling fatigued.

 

 

Aries had gone back to pacing across the floor after being shooed away. Hyunjin doesn’t bother trying to see what’s going on, but the dog’s muffled footsteps grow increasingly more excited as Chan stands up. He just lets himself relax into the position, resting his mind for a moment. He’ll just let Chan take care of everything.

 

 

The cool fingers at his swollen rim feel nice, a few slipping in to check that he was still adequately stretched, pressing more lube into his hole. He can feel Aries’s warm fur at his side, wagging tail brushing along his back.

 

 

It’s really happening.

 

 

Aries tries to lap at his ass, again, but Chan stops him. He’s distantly thankful that the man didn’t let him lick away the lube.

 

 

Aries is guided until he’s straddling Hyunjin’s slender lower body, front legs wrapping around his middle firmly. He paws are covered in socks, but Hyunjin can still feel his claws digging into his soft belly; he wonders if they’ll leave marks.

 

 

The dog’s already trying to pump his hips forward, rocking the boy underneath him. Hyunjin tries hard to stay relaxed, but it’s difficult when he can feel the weight of Aries’s body burning into his exposed skin. He nuzzles his wet face into his forearms and tries to take deep breaths as Chan guides the dog forward, trying to prepare himself for what he knows is coming.

 

 

The dog’s panting and whining, drops of drool landing in Hyunjin’s sweaty hair and across his flushed shoulders. He somehow still manages to shiver at how dirty it feels. Aries was licking at his tonsils only minutes before and he’s literally mounting him at that moment; slobber in his hair really doesn’t come close to topping the list of the filthiest aspects of this scene. It’s all pretty ridiculous.

 

 

He can feel Chan’s hands on his ass as Aries’s pistoning hips move closer; he’s thoroughly startled by the first press of the dog’s hard, wet dick against his ass cheek, wincing as the bony appendage jabs into him harshly. Oh fuck.

 

 

Chan gives him a gentle warning, soft words not seeming to fit the situation, but then Aries’s tip meets his hole and he’s being speared open, the dog’s thick cock slamming home in one smooth thrust.

 

 

Hyunjin loses track of everything else.

 

 

It’s the complete shift that he’d come to expect from his “research”, but it’s still completely disorienting.

 

 

There’s no pause to let him adjust, as soon as Aries hits his mark, he sets a brutal, punishing pace. His hips hammer against Hyunjin’s and his dick fucks into him relentlessly, seeming to push deeper with every thrust.

 

 

It takes Hyunjin a few solid moments to even register the needy whines and gasps spilling from his parted lips. It doesn’t even sound like his voice, the desperate noises being punched out of him as he’s fucked mercilessly.

 

 

The friction inside of him is instantly overwhelming, his poor muscles quickly growing numb as Aries uses him ruthlessly.

 

 

It’s so unlike any other time he’s been fucked. Completely violent and animalistic, predictably; his body entirely eclipsed by the dog’s muscled form and completely at his mercy. He doesn’t think he could move if he tried; Aries’s legs are locked around him like a vice grip and his weight has him pinned to the ottoman, the only thing keeping his body from collapsing to the hardwood below. The pillow under his knees is sliding forward from the force of his thrusts, leaving him off balance and unstable, making his ass jut out further, trapped in place by the dog’s grip.

 

 

He can only cling to the edge of the ottoman, fingernails digging into the coarse fabric and drool leaking onto his forearms as he’s fucked within an inch of his life.

 

 

He can’t properly think, can barely breathe without choking on his own spit. His sensitive nipples are being ground into the rough fabric underneath his chest, setting them alight. It’s all so much, too much, completely overwhelming, and it all happens so fast.

 

 

But it’s a subtle shifting of Aries’s back legs that has his thick cock pounding into him at just the right angle to make Hyunjin lose his _fucking_ mind.

 

 

His prostate was so swollen and sensitive from Chan fingering him and how ridiculously turned on he’d been since they’d began that Aries had been brushing against it on every thrust before, it was impossible to avoid. But now, now his cock was pressed down against it, each rapid slide of it sending shockwaves up Hyunjin’s spine.

 

 

He started squirming, practically screaming at how _unbelievably_ good it felt. He was so certain he was going to explode from the pressure building exponentially in his pelvis; it was happening so quickly, way too quickly.

 

 

When the pleasure crested and spilled over, Hyunjin saw stars, his body convulsing underneath Aries’s body as the dog fucked into him without a care. It was the most intense, earthshattering orgasm he’d ever had, mind going completely blank and body shuddering helplessly through the relentless aftershocks as the dog continued to jackrabbit into his abused body.

 

 

He’d started crying at some point from just how thoroughly overwhelmed he was, voice growing hoarse from the pathetic whines and screams being ripped from him against his will. Chan was rubbing soothing fingers through his hair, had been for some indeterminant amount of time, but Hyunjin was inconsolable as the sensations exceeded far passed the point of _too much_.

 

 

His mind was well beyond comprehending why the dog’s thrusts were slowing; he could only process the wave of relief sweeping through him as he sobbed into his arms. It was premature, of course.

 

 

The thrusts were slowing but his rim was being stretched progressively wider each time, it wasn’t unlike being fucked by a plug, but much more roughly than Hyunjin would ever use one of his toys on himself. Aries had to put more force into each in and out movement as the knot at the base of his cock began to swell, forcing Hyunjin’s body to accommodate for him each time.

 

 

Chan was soothing him, brushing the sweat-soaked fringe from his wet face. He was shaking his head, but, even as the safeword bounced in his mind, he didn’t say it. He knew, down into his bones that Chan would find a way to get the dog off him if he needed him to, but… Hyunjin didn’t safeword.

 

 

It had to be less than a minute before Aries was stuck. Despite his efforts, Hyunjin’s body refused to release him and he was forced to still with a high-pitched whine.

 

 

It was _unreal_ how full he felt. He’d never experienced anything like it, none of his toys coming anywhere close to giving him the sensation of the dog’s massive knot.

 

 

It was pressing against his fragile insides, hot and unforgiving, stretching him open so wide he was surprised he wasn’t split in two. It was just so _big_.

 

 

It was only after the fucking had let up, Aries panting on his back, happy as can be while Hyunjin was stuffed full of his knot, that everything started to really come back to him.

 

 

He’d just let a dog fuck him.

 

 

A dog’s fucking knot was jammed in his ass, pumping him full of its cum.

 

 

He was being _bred_ by a fucking _dog_.

 

 

Tears of shame continued to stream down his face as Chan kept up his soft praises and gentle caresses across his scalp, pressing shaky kisses to his heated skin. He imagined he could feel Aries pumping him full of dog cum, the pressure seeming to build in his belly, even if he knew it wasn’t possible.

 

 

When the older man moved to stand up, Hyunjin’s trembling hands twisted in his shirt, desperate to not be left alone, but more sweet words and soothing touches calmed him enough to let Chan attend to Aries.

 

 

He panicked as much as his spent body allowed when he realized Chan was guiding the dog to turn around, the fat knot tugging at Hyunjin’s abused rim and forcing his body to clench down painfully to keep it firmly inside. He wouldn’t survive that thing being ripped out of him.

 

 

Aries was whining, too, and Chan was trying to calm them both, quickly settling the dog so his furry ass was pressed against Hyunjin’s, knot still decidedly lodged in place, but taking the strain off Hyunjin’s thoroughly wrecked body.

 

 

Chan was instantly at his side by the ottoman, petting along his sweaty shoulders and back, firm hands massaging the aching muscles.

 

 

He was so, so tired, and so, so thankful for Chan.

 

 

_Chan._

 

 

Hyunjin pushed his upper body up on shaky arms, one reaching to the side almost blindly seeking out the older man, who was trying to calm him, get him to relax back down.

 

 

“No… need you,” his words were mumbled, barely more than a whisper to preserve his sore vocal chords. It took some more fumbling, tugging at Chan’s t-shirt, before the man seemed to understand, helping lift Hyunjin’s body from the cushion before maneuvering into the newly vacated spot. He sat on the edge of the ottoman, Hyunjin’s torso hugged tightly to his toned chest, muscular thighs bracketing where his hips were still joined to Aries’s.

 

 

It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but Hyunjin buried his messy face into Chan’s neck, anyway, needing comfort and wanting to take care of him.

 

 

Chan hadn’t taken his pants off, erection still painfully trapped inside his jeans.

 

 

Hyunjin was tired and weak, but he did his best to press and rub against the bulge, even as Chan protested, told him to not worry about it. Every movement of their bodies disturbed Aries’s still very full knot inside of him and Hyunjin was beginning to grow irritated. He wasn’t sure if he just needed the distraction or if he genuinely cared about getting Chan off right this minute, but he just wanted the older man to let him help.

 

 

He sobbed out in frustration as Chan firmly dragged his hand away, pressing it to where Hyunjin’s chest was plastered to his abdomen, the t-shirt damp with their combined sweat and whatever other bodily fluids Hyunjin had gotten on it; it irritated his sensitive skin and the whole situation began to overwhelm him, again.

 

 

Chan shushed him, kissing his wet hair, “Fuck, Jinnie, being such a good boy for me, yeah? Just- Just stay still for me and let me take care of it, okay? Would that make you feel better?”

 

 

Hyunjin let out a shuddering sigh, but nodded his head against the older man’s neck, letting his body relax into his firm grip. He was uncomfortable, irritated, the pressure in his ass no longer pleasant.

 

 

He felt so fucking disgusting and useless, but it was a bit better, being held so tightly in Chan’s arms. It was reassuring.

 

 

He was sure the older man wasn’t comfortable in their awkward position, holding Hyunjin up with his left arm while his right hand fumbled with the clasps on his jeans. He tilted his head down a bit to watch as Chan finally freed his erection, could feel the deep groan vibrating through his neck and chest as he wrapped a hand around it for the first time that evening.

 

 

It was a really nice dick. A good size, not too long, but thick and in proportion with the rest of Chan’s body. It was almost purple from being neglected for so long, shiny with precum, thick veins bulging, throbbing; it was a lot prettier than the one buried in his ass.

 

 

Hyunjin wished he had the energy to suck on it, but he adjusted his body a bit and just settled in to watch Chan’s hand work over it from where he was cuddled into the man’s chest. The sounds he was making were so fucking hot, his own dick made a valiant effort to rise again, but the ache in his ass prevented it.

 

 

“Fuck- Jinnie can I-“ Hyunjin didn’t wait for Chan to finish before he was nodding sleepily against him. He’s tired, but he can’t take his eyes off the older man’s cock or the fist pumping around it, bumping lightly against his own abdomen with every upstroke. He’s not super happy to feel Chan shifting around, but he just tightens his grip on the man’s shoulders, taking in the sounds of his heavy breathing and letting the vibrations of his moans echo into his own chest.

 

 

He feels unstable when Chan slowly loosens the arm that had been supporting his weight and shifts it down, his hand searching.

 

 

Oh.

 

 

It’s bizarre, the feeling of Chan’s fingers tracing around his abused rim, still stretched taut around Aries’s knot. The touch is so gentle, like he’s worried that, even after everything, it’s the soft prodding of his fingers that will finally break Hyunjin.

 

 

He’s too tired to give any energy to the embarrassment that tries to build in his gut and, instead, lets himself enjoy the pornographic groan that Chan lets out, how his hand speeds ever faster over his cock, and how his cum feels as it hits his belly.

 

 

Chan just holds him after that, brushing his fingers through his hair or along the curve of his back, both of them long past caring about the mess. It seems to take hours before Hyunjin can notice any difference in the size of the knot plugging him, but it’s still way too soon when Aries begins to grow impatient, shifting on his feet and trying to tug at where they’re tied together. Chan reaches around him to place a firm hand on the dog’s lower back, reminding him to stay still.

 

 

Hyunjin loses track of time, but, eventually, it’s him that decides he can’t stand another moment and pulls his body forward, suddenly. He seems to startle both Chan and Aries, but the knot slips free surprisingly easily, just a quick twinge of pain before he’s free, a small stream of watery dog cum leaking out in its wake.

 

 

Hyunjin shudders at the feeling of it dripping steadily down his shaky thighs. Before his mind can run away with that thought, before he can think too much about how fucking filthy and disgusting he is, how much he hates himself for what just happened, Chan is pulling his lax body up and onto his lap, his thighs straddling the older man’s hips. His joints ache in protest, muscles cramping, but he’s pulled firmly against Chan’s chest and he lets his body go completely limp in the embrace.

 

 

He feels weird… empty for the first time in so long. It’s a huge relief, but still not exactly comfortable, and his entire body seems to throb with how sore and abused he feels.

 

 

“Did I-“ He has to pause to clear his throat, “Did I do okay?”

 

 

Chan groans against him, his grip tightening slightly, “Yes, Jinnie, you were fucking _perfect.”_

 

 

They stay like that for a while longer, Chan holding him tightly and whispering nonsense praises and sweet words into his skin. Eventually, Chan kisses his hair and adjusts his grip, lifting both of their bodies from the well-used ottoman. Hyunjin weakly clings to the older man’s broad shoulders as he’s carried from the room. He glimpses Aries, passed out on the rug by the couch and manages an annoyed eye roll.

 

 

He’s taken to a bathroom and carefully lowered into a tub, letting Chan just take care of his exhausted body. The worst of the mess is washed away by a cool rag before the older man fills the tub and climbs in behind him. Hyunjin nearly falls asleep against his body but manages to wait until Chan has washed and toweled both of them dry and managed to tuck him into his bed. He obediently sips at the water he’s offered, but he, mercifully, doesn’t have to wait long before Chan’s turning off the lights and joining him.

 

 

The older man’s body is warm and comforting as it wraps around Hyunjin’s smaller form, the younger boy tucking his face into his muscular chest.

 

 

It’s stupid to stay over, Hyunjin hadn’t planned on it, but he’s so tired and Chan is so warm…

 

 

He’ll have to deal with everything tomorrow, but, for now, he let’s himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Chan’s heartbeat, that word echoing in his mind.

 

 

He was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, thanks for making it to the end, friends.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated either on here, Twitter, or CuriousCat!
> 
> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
> CC: [BenGene](https://curiouscat.me/BenGene)


End file.
